


Symphogear: Song of the Skies S1

by BattleWars36



Series: Song of the Skies [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleWars36/pseuds/BattleWars36
Summary: Two years ago, a pair of idols, Tsubasa Kazanari and Kanade Amou, collectively known as Zwei Wing, fought against an alien race known as Noise using armor known as Symphogear. To protect a girl named Hibiki Tachibana, who got severely wounded by the Noise, Kanade sacrificed herself. Two years later, as Tsubasa has fought the Noise alone, Hibiki ends up gaining the same power as Kanade.
Series: Song of the Skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Symphogear: Song of the Skies S1

**ANDRONIKOS UZUMAKI**

**|name** = Andronikos Uzumaki

 **|caption** = let's get the party started !"

 **|Kanji** = うずまき アンドロニコス

 **|Romaji** = Uzumaki Andoronikosu

 **|Gender** = Male

 **|Age** = 23

 **|Birthday** = September 15

 **|Race** = Human

 **|Nationality** = Japanese

 **|Affiliation** = S.O.N.G

 **|Blood Type** = B

 **|Relic** = Mjölnir (former)<br>Claíomh Solais (now)

 **|Eye Color** = Brown

 **|Hair Color** = Black

 **|Theme Color** = Black (former)<br>Rainbow (now)

 **|Relatives** =

  * Selene Uzumaki (Mother)
  * Ryoko Uzumaki (Father)
  * Mizuno Uzumaki (Big Sister)
  * Kazuto Shirokage (Father-in-Law)
  * Leo Shirokage (Mother-in-Law)
  * Minori Uzumaki (Girlfriend)
  * Enki (Father's ancestor)
  * Shem-Ha Mephorash (Mother's ancestor)



**|Occupation** = Symphogear User

 **|Other** = Song of the Sky<br>Rainbow Symphogear

 **|Status** = Alive


End file.
